


A Day in the Life

by jacquelee



Series: Lost / Orange is the New Black Crossover AU [1]
Category: Lost, Orange is the New Black
Genre: Community: allthingsfandom, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Rosa Cisneros, spent on the island together with her wife, Rose. </p><p>AU of Lost, in which Rose met Rosa instead of Bernard, crashes on the island together with Rosa and both of them get healed by the island and decide to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [allthingsfandom](http://allthingsfandom.livejournal.com) for the prompt A Day in the Life.

Rosa woke up first, as usual. She looked at Rose, who was still fast asleep, kissed her on the cheek, sat up and drank a little bit of the water from the jug next to the bed. 

She always kept some water on the nightstand, while Rose preferred tea. After stretching a little, she got up, slipped into her sandals and went outside where she was happily greeted by Vincent. She started the fire that they had set up in the fireplace last night. 

Like every morning she took off her nightshirt and hung it on the clothes rack to air out. They didn't know if anybody was left on the island, but if so, they were clearly not interested in two old women living on their own in this remote place, so she didn't bother taking a towel or putting something else on. 

Most of the year, the weather on the island was quite warm, warm enough for her to have fallen into the routine of taking an early morning swim that doubled as early morning pee. They had build a privy a few years back and now they just shoveled a new hole every few months and moved the whole thing, not an easy task but done in little steps over a few days it was possible. 

But in the mornings, or at least on warm enough mornings, Rosa preferred going into the sea. They had built their hut by the river, because being near a freshwater source had seemed much more important than being near the sea but they still had stayed as close to the beach as possible, not only because it was a good source for food but also because both of them really wanted to be able to go to the beach whenever they wanted to. 

Now Rosa broke into a little run, again both because she liked having a bit of exercise in the morning, mostly because she was so happy that she could run now, after all those years in which she was barely able to walk, and because getting to the sea got a lot more urgent now. 

Not that she wouldn't have been able to just pee here, in the jungle, after all she was running naked, nobody cared in the first place, but she rather disliked having to squat, so the sea was the better alternative. 

Vincent trailed along besides her, his tail wagging happily. 

She knew every tree and every bush on the way to the sea and would have found her way with her eyes closed. When she got to the beach, she ran even faster, Vincent now overtaking her and running into the waves. She only stopped to take off her sandals and then walked fast into the sea. 

The first few seconds in the relatively cold water took her breath away a little bit, but she still went on. When she couldn't walk anymore, she started swimming in slow, determined movements.

She never swam out far, knowing the dangers the sea presented, especially when swimming alone. So she returned to shore pretty soon, not before stopping for a few seconds to relieve herself though. 

Checking the nets as always, she found two decent sized fish. Today they would have some nice meals. There weren't always fish, but most days they caught one or two. She was mostly the one to prepare and cook them. 

Together with the things they took from the now abandoned DHARMA stations and fruit they picked from around their cabin, this made for a good enough diet. Rosa was only glad that there was still always salt and some spices to be found in the kitchens at the barracks and in the stations. She couldn't stand fish without seasoning. 

Well, obviously in the first few days and weeks after they had crashed on the island, having anything to eat had been completely enough, but now, after all these years and after they had decided to stay and live out their lives here, the lack of spices would have been a bit of a drawback. 

But there was nothing to worry about, at least not for quite a few years ahead. Every time they went to the barracks, they found all the food stored there still untouched, another sign that the island was now abandoned. 

Mostly they only took as much as they could carry, since transport through the jungle was complicated, and had been hard enough when they had build the hut and scavenged their various equipment, pots, pans, knifes, jugs and so on, especially since at that time the DHARMA personnel was still living at the barracks and therefore borrowing a van was far harder than it was now. 

Rosa had to admit that she liked their scavenge trips. They brought back some of the excitement she had had back in the days when she was robbing banks. While she was completely happy with living a quiet life with Rose now, especially since those few months after the crash had been far too much excitement of the life and death kind even for her, it was still nice to go on an adventure now and then. 

She had talked about it to Rose, obviously, and Rose had told her that she felt the same way. That was always what happened, even after all these years. Any time one of them brought something up, anything, the other one realized that this was true for them too.

It had been that way ever since they had met in chemotherapy, ever since they had talked about their lives, ever since Rose had helped her escape prison. They had only been together for a short time when they went to Australia, which they did half to be as far away from the States and the persecution Rosa would face there and half because they had heard of a miracle healer there and both of them were determined to try everything to prolong the time they had together, especially since Rosa's state was deteriorating. 

But after the miracle healer had told them that there was nothing he could do, they decided to go back to the US, first to Los Angeles and then from there they would see where they wanted to go as long as it was far away from Litchfield, to live out what little time they had in the country they knew. 

With Rosa's new ID, a wig and sunglasses, she had felt reasonably safe. 

And then the plane had crashed. Everything had changed. They had been separated for fifty days, not knowing if the other one was alive, but both of them feeling deep inside that they had. When they were reunited, they both realized that they felt different, that the island somehow had healed them. 

With that realization came another one, that they could not leave the island safely. So when the other survivors had scattered after the attack of the Others, after they had found that the beach camp hadn't exist yet because they had been traveling back through time, they decided to stop involving themselves in the affairs of the children. 

They built their cabin with little interference, went on their scavenger trips even when the barracks were full of DHARMA personnel – to be perfectly honest, Rosa had quite enjoyed those trips when it was actually stealing something from under someone's nose and not just taking things from abandoned places, not that she missed her adventurous life as a thief, but it was nice to know that she still had the skills – and generally lived in peace. 

Only twice had they had contact to the other survivors since then and they didn't even know which year it was now exactly. 

They didn't care. Why would they? They had their cabin, a bed, a kitchen, enough food, enough drink (thankfully DHARMA scientists seemed to have enjoyed tea a lot) enough clothes, shoes and materials to patch them up, enough of everything. 

They even had salvaged a working van from the barracks for emergencies, like needing material very quickly. Even though they both enjoyed the fact that now they could walk as much as they wanted and therefore didn't use the van much, it was still a good feeling to know that theoretically they could. 

And they had each other. That was the most important. 

The walk back took longer than the run before. When Rosa was back at the cabin she took some clothes from the rack and put them on. Over the fire was now a kettle and Rose was standing at the counter slicing up some bananas for breakfast. 

"Good morning shiny person." 

Rosa went to Rose to give her a kiss on the cheek. Rose smiled. 

"Good morning shiny person." 

Rosa held up the fish she had brought.

"We still got some rice from yesterday, right? So how about fish and rice with carrots and corn for lunch?" 

"Sounds good! But breakfast first." 

Rose turned back to slicing the bananas. Rosa put the fish on the counter to be dealt with later and turned to what they called their "warehouse", the shelves on which they stored the DHARMA food. Bending a little to get to the boxes that were on the bottom shelves as to be safe from rain and wind, she took out some cereals. 

"Last box. I guess we'll have to go do some shopping soon." 

"Yeah, I guess today it's fine still. Maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think. I'd like some more of those chocolate bars too." 

Rose smile again. 

"Of course. And some more oat and rice and some canned vegetables. We'll make a list later. Now breakfast." 

She was done with the bananas and put them into two bowls. Rosa made some milk from powder and gave Rose the cereals. After Rose had made some tea and Rosa had gotten her mug out of the cabin they both sat down on the tree stumps that made for their chairs in front of the table they had built together. Vincent sat to their feet, knowing he would get fed once the humans were finished eating. 

Most days they ate outside, even though there was a table and some makeshift chairs in the cabin for rainy days. But why would they go inside when the weather was as sunny and hot as it was today and most days?

As always they talked everything they could think of during breakfast. About how they had slept, their dreams, their planned trip to the barracks, anything that came to mind. They had never had any problems finding conversation topics, even after all these years. And when they didn't talk they both enjoyed the silence together. 

After breakfast, they went to the nearby river together and Rose washed the bowls while Rosa took the fish to disembowel them. It wasn't a work she minded, even when it required getting her hands dirty. Doing it in the river was much easier than back at the cabin though, they had learned this very early on. 

Rose was finished far sooner than Rosa, but she made herself comfortable in the grass and waited. There was no such concept as time for them, they just did whatever they wanted to do and mostly that involved spending as much time together as possible. 

When the fish were finished, Rosa took the edible parts that she had put in a pot and threw the inedible parts into the river. Most trash they collected and buried a little further from the cabin so as to not attract any boars or other predators. But organic trash like this could just go into the river and some animals would eat it. 

Once back at the cabin, after Rosa had put the pot high over the fire for the fish to gently steam, they went on with their daily routines. 

Rose organized some of the shelves, sorting the fruit they had picked yesterday and Rosa first fed Vincent with some canned DHARMA dog food and then went in the back to look after their little vegetable garden, that yielded them some nice fresh tomatoes, potatoes, other vegetables and herbs and spices, things that were far better fresh than canned or dried. 

Not that either of them minded the DHARMA food, but there was a difference between a potato fresh from the ground and powder from a box to make mashed potatoes with. 

Right now, nothing was particularly ripe, so Rosa just ripped out some weed and got back to the cabin. They had their little resting place in front of their hut, two makeshift beach chairs they had built themselves that were surprisingly comfortable, where they spend most of their time. 

Rose had already made herself comfortable with some sewing and Rosa now joined her and took some of the clothes that needed fixing herself. There was always something to do, always something to fix, but they had also a lot of time just to be, just to enjoy life and each other's company. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, only from time to time talking about how the privy would need to be moved soon and how the roof should be fixed up before the next rainfall.

When the sewing was done, both of them took the book they were reading right now and they both just leaned back and read. They had found some books in the barracks and had acquired quite a nice library. Both of them enjoyed reading a lot, and therefore spend at least a few hours every day to read. 

From time to time, Rosa checked with the fish over the fire, seasoned it and added some onions and carrots after a while. 

They talked a bit more, about the books they've read, about their opinions, their ideas. When they both were getting hungry again, Rosa took the rice out from their makeshift fridge that was just a hole dug into the ground with some stones on all sides to keep the cold in. 

It wasn't hugely functional, but it worked for keeping things edible for a day or so. While Rose was laying out the table with plates and forks, Rosa added rice to the fish and vegetables. She let it stew for a few more minutes and then they sat down together and ate. 

After lunch, they again went to the river to clean the plates. They still had some of the meal left for dinner, which they put into the fridge in a closed pot. Then they did some repairs around the house and went back to their porch again to enjoy the sunny afternoon. 

Rosa thoroughly enjoyed being able to choose when she wanted to do things and when she just wanted to lie down, read a book, talk or even just lean back and let her mind wander. In prison, she had had far too much free time and far too little of it could be spend in a way she chose, doing the things she wanted to do. 

Here on the island, she had both, all the free time she could want for and the absolute control over what she wanted to do with it. Yes, of course, there were a lot of things that needed to be done for survival, but together with Rose those were not chores, they were things she really wanted to do, things she thoroughly enjoyed. 

They always split up housework between the two of them so that they both only did what they enjoyed. Rose liked cleaning a lot while Rosa enjoyed cooking the most. Both of them liked sewing and handy work and both of them enjoyed walking and doing physical work they had been unable to do for such a long time due to their cancers. 

But all the work that had to be done aside, this was the life she had always dreamt of. A beach, a forest, a nice big quasi-supermarket full of food, all of it just for her and the woman she loved. There was nothing better. 

A while later she woke up from a nap she hadn't really realized she was taking. Well, that happened, she dozed off quite a lot. Didn't matter here, obviously. Rose was still lying in the chair besides her, reading her book, smiling at her when she saw that she had woken up. 

The sun was not as high in the sky anymore, but it wasn't yet about to set. The days were quite long here in the summer. Rosa felt a surge of energy after her nap and suggested going to the beach for the sunset. They did that regularly, not every day, but quite a lot. Both of them had always loved the beach and sunsets here where always the most spectacular sight. 

Rose agreed, so they set up their dinner, ate it at the table, fed Vincent again and went down to the beach when the sun started to set. They sat there, holding hands, quietly soaking in the beauty of the ocean and the sunset. This was their life and it was a perfect one.

They went back to their cabin before the sun had vanished completely. It wasn't like they couldn't navigate the jungle in the night and they had enough flashlights anyways, but they still preferred to be back before it was completely dark. 

Vincent had accompanied them, as always, and was now trotting besides them. When they arrived at the cabin they lit some torches and candles, put everything away for the night, went inside, got undressed, put out all the fires again and went to bed.

Their cycle here was pretty much from sunrise, or shortly after sunrise to sunset. It was a long enough day, especially in summer. They both made themselves comfortable in their beds and talked some more, something they always did, every night, until both of them got sleepy enough to easily fall asleep. 

When that happened, Rosa turned into her sleeping position and felt Rose do the same. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

And like every night, Rosa fell asleep with a smile on her face and all the love in the world in her heart.


End file.
